


Dreams

by Linisen



Series: NaruHina Week - Soulmate Edition [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A soulmate AU where you dream of your soulmate on the night of your eighteenth birthday.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little angstier than the previous ones but mostly bc of feels.

Hinata is running, rushing. Pushing herself forward to get there faster. It had been a dream. Obviously it had been a dream but still, still it mean that… 

She skidded around a corner, feet almost losing their balance as she pushes forward in the dusk of dawn, sun not even visible yet, just the soft pink color in the sky lighting up the world. Hinata’s feet pound the ground at a steady pace, stressing to get there faster because…

She comes to a stop, looking up at the narrow stairwell leading up three floors towards her goal. She takes a deep breath, trying to steady the trembling of her hands, before starting to run up the stairs, jumping to get there  _ now _ . She skids to a stop outside the door, his name beside it on the wall, and knocks, bangs. Hard. Breathless and heart in her hand. 

Nothing happens so she knocks again, the adrenaline she’s been rushing on since she woke up until now tasting sweet in her mouth, the chill of the morning air wrapping around her and her sparse outfit. Maybe she should have thought about it more before pulling on just a pair of shorts under her sleepshirt but she hadn’t been thinking, just moving. There's some shuffling on the inside and Hinata’s heart beats so hard inside her chest she’s sure it's going to pound right out of it if she doesn’t calm down. 

The door opens to reveal a sleepy looking Naruto, hair disheveled, pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, no shirt. Hinata swallows, eyes focusing on Naruto’s face just to not get distracted by that beautiful chest, as he rubs sleep from his eyes. 

“Hinata? Why are you here? Did something happen?” he asks, yawning and stretching. Oh, yeah. It might be a little early to just show up at someones doorstep unannounced. Still. She had a good reason.

“Naruto do you know what day it is?” she asks, still breathless. Naruto frowns, eyes intent on her as if just looking at her will give the answer.

“... Thursday? No, Friday?” he asks, looking very confused. He’s so handsome, but she can’t get distracted. She came here for a reason, for answers. 

“Can I come in?” she asks and Naruto nods, still looking a little dazed and sleepy. Cute. He’s so cute. She walks inside and oh, she’s never been in here before, she realises. The space is small, smaller than her room at the compound. It has a bed, disheveled, since he just got up from it. A dresser with a microwave, a table, a mirror, and a plant. It’s fairly spars, but well kept. She turns, coming face to face with Naruto’s half nakedness and looks up at the ceiling, trying not to get distracted by how hot he is.

“Hinata, what are you doing here?” he asks and Hinata sighs, looking down again.

“Today is my birthday,” she states and she sees Naruto’s eyes go wide. Does that mean...?

“Oh. congratulations.” He says, looking down at his bare feet, shuffling a little in place.

“I had a soul dream,” she states and Naruto simply nods, still looking down at his feet, like he knew.

“Did you have it too, on your birthday?” Hinata asks, heart hammering in her chest. She needs to know, needs to make sure. Naruto nods again, still not looking up. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She steps closer, arm coming up to touch but stopping half way, dropping to her side.  _ Oh _ . She looks at him again, heart sinking in her chest. She had known, a part of her had always feared that the reason he did not address her confession after Pain wasn’t because of ignorance, but because he did not want her in that way. The way she so desperately wants him. She had been so happy, and confused when she woke up from the soul dream because she knows Naruto’s birthday is the tenth of October. Why hadn't he said anything if it was her? Did she have a one sided soul dream? That's why she ran here, heart in her hand. Seems she had been mistaken. Tears start to burn in the back of her eyes and she takes another step forward, sidestepping him towards the door. 

“I’m sorry it disappointed you,” she says softly before taking another step. Her foot never reaches the ground though because Naruto's head snaps up, hand coming up to circle her wrist and tugg. She looks up into his beautiful blue eyes, she’s always loved his eyes, wide and surprised, jaw a little slack. 

“Disappointed!?” Naruto says and it’s so loud and stern it makes Hinata jump a little. They just stare at each other for a while, Naruto's fingers still around her wrist, both of their eyes wide. Hinata has no idea how to respond to that. Is he angry that she said it? Or because he feels it? Because it’s her the universe wants him to be with? The tears that have gathered in her eyes threatened to spill over and she has to bite her lip hard to distract herself from the pain in her heart, the disappointment in her gut. He’s all she ever wanted and when she woke from her dream she had been so happy and scared and now everything just hurt. She bites the inside of her cheek too.

“Hinata, how could  _ I  _ be disappointed? You must be the one disappointed!” Naruto exclaims, dropping her wrist and spreading his arms out in frustration. She looks at him, disbelief filling her because how can he, the brightest star in the sky, the sunlight of her life, think something like that. 

“I would never,” she presses, stepping closer again, intent on keeping eye contact. “Never, ever, be disappointed if someone as amazing as you are destined to be mine. Why would you say that?” her voice is soft, smooth and calm, even if she feels anything but. There is something close to irritation filling her, disbelief turning to anger. Naruto drops her gaze, shaking his head as he looks down. 

“You’re basically a princess, and I live in this one room, with cracked walls and barely anything and how could I possibly be good enough for you?” He asks, voice almost a whisper. 

It hurts. It hurts so much to hear him talk about himself like that. Like he doesnt matter, like all that he is and all he’s done for her and the village and everyone that he meets doesn't matter. She dares to take another step closer, fingers coming to trail up his bare arm. 

“You saw, didn’t you?” she asks, even if she knows. It’s what the soul dream is after all. All of their important moments together, played like a movie through the night. Naruto nods, eyes still downcast. Her fingers reach his shoulder and for a second she feels bold, which is a miracle because she almost never does, letting her fingers continue down his chest, laying her palm flat over his heart. 

“Then why would you say that?” 

Naruto draws in a shallow breath, hand coming up to rest over hers, eyes meeting hers. 

“What can I give you Hina, if I only have this?” his expression is pained, as if it hurts him to try to push her away. She doesn't want it, not this missguided pain and not his twisted version of what he think she needs. 

“I don't care about any of that, I would move out of the compound in here today if you want me to.” 

Naruto’s eyes widen, jaw going slack. 

“Hinata,” he breathed, stunned. 

“If you don’t want me Naruto-kun, please say so. The rejection will hurt but I can take it. I only want you to be happy. If you want me to, please ask me to stay.” 

The effect is almost instant, if yet slow. Naruto’s other hand, the one not lacing with her fingers over his heart, comes up to land on her waist, thumb stroking back and forth. He looks at her, as if searching for any waiver of resolve, dishonesty. It twists her heart that even after all this time, he still carries the insecurities from when they grew up. The ones about being unwanted, of needing to measure up.  For Hinata, he always did. 

Naruto applies a little pressure on his hands and Hinata follows willingly, half a step closer until there's only a centimeter between them. He looks down at her, fingers unlacing with hers to cup her cheek instead. His eyes land on her lips and she licks them unconsciously, her gaze dropping to his as well. 

“You sure?” he asks, breath ghosting over lips. Hinata have never been more certain in her entire life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
